Premonition
by I Heart Kid Chino
Summary: Summer Roberts knows that it will eventually happen. She doesn't have any logical reasoning behind it. She can just feel it.


_Hey everyone, I know it's been ages since I've written anything, but I've recently felt inspired, and so I wrote this story. At the moment, I don't know whether it will be a one-shot or a multi-chaptered thing. So let me know what you think etc. I know this chapter is rather short, but if I continue I will make them longer. This is just the beginning idea. Also, I'm not sure whether or not I'll continue writing CMM, so if you have any ideas or opinions regarding that story please leave a review on the CMM page. Thankyou!! I Heart Kid Chino._

* * *

"Premonition"

**Premonition: ****A warning of an impending event, experienced as foreboding, anxiety and intuitive sense of dread. An anticipation of an event without conscious reason. . Premonitions tend to occur before disasters.**

_Chapter One: Again _

Summer Roberts walked cautiously down the dark and narrow road, eyeing the narrow cliff face which dropped away from the edge of the black tar on one side of the isolated highway. On the other side, a sinister and mysterious forest stood tall, seemingly watching her as she continued her journey down the seemingly never-ending road. In some strange sense, she knew in her heart that she was one hundred percent meant to be there, but strangely in her head, she had no idea what she was doing there. Summer shivered as gradually in the deep distance, she heard a low, rumbling noise getting louder and closer... louder and closer... louder and closer. "What is that?" She thought nervously to herself. Then again, there was no point in asking herself that question. She already knew the answer.

As the strange sounds continued to get louder and closer, everything around her got darker and deeper and further away. Dark woods blurred into dark skies until there was black.

And only black.

And then a light. Far away. In the distance.

Closer, louder, brighter, bigger.

Summer squinted to try and see exactly what the strange object was... "A car." She whispered.

Suddenly, the car started moving at what she thought was close to the speed of light... Then another car appeared. However this car had no lights, and the only way she could tell it was a car was from the horrible noise the tricked out engine was making.

As the cars became closer and closer, she could vaguely make out who the drivers were. In the dark car, was... some guy? Whoever it was, he looked angry, and hell bent on destruction... Wait!.. She knew that face... VOLCHOCK!? "What the hell?" She thought to herself, "Am I high?.. Or.. Drunk?"

In the lighter car, she could see two people. One of them grabbing onto the other, who was driving. For a while she couldn't quite tell who they were until they became even closer. It was then that her 

heart stopped dead in her chest for what seemed like an eternity. Ryan and Marissa. But what were they doing here in this strange, strange place. And why was Volchock chasing them?

As the cars drew even nearer, she knew that she should move, or she'd be run over.

But her legs wouldn't move. "MOVE! MOVE!" Her head was telling her legs. But they wouldn't listen. The cars were near metres away by now, and she knew it was too late to do anything. So she closed her eyes and held her arms against her chest.

The cars went straight through her, and continued speeding along the highway.

"Am I a ghost?" Summer thought as she opened her eyes and turned around to see where the cars had gone. Just as she turned her head, a wave of heat blew against her face like a huge air gun, and nipped viciously at her skin. Summer's eyes widened as she saw the accident unfold before her. And deep down she knew it was going to happen. That it was inevitable. As the car with no light burst into flames, the first car rolled off the cliff edge and onto a road that was below the highway that she was still standing on.

"NOOOO! Marisssaaaaa, Ryaaannn!?" Summer screamed as she ran to the cliff edge, only to see the second car, rolled over on its top.

"HELP! HELPPP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs... but no one was around. No one could hear her.

Then everything went black, as the deep and dark and damp surrounded her.

* * *

"Houhhh!!" Summer gasped as she sat up in her bed and opened her eyes, breathing heavily, and covered in a sticky, yet cold sweat.

"Ahh, shit... Not again..." She spoke softly to herself as she pulled her tired body out of bed, realising that it had all just been a dream. However, this dream had been haunting her for the last few weeks, and she was starting to get increasingly worried, as every night the dream would become more vivid and frighteningly realistic.

Summer plodded down the hall leading outside of her bedroom, and stepped onto the cool, soothing bathroom tiles. She walked over to the sink and splashed her face with water and then towelling it dry. She stared into the mirror, looking herself in the eyes, realising that this dream was getting ridiculous, and that she really needed to tell someone, as she was starting to believe that this 'accident' would happen... and soon.

But who would believe her?

She ran her fingers through her chocolate-brown hair and sighed as she walked back into her room and crawled back into bed, quietly praying, no, begging, that she would sleep in peace.

_Please Review! Thanks._


End file.
